ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moghul Empire
History of the Moghul Empire The Life of Shi'ar The Discovery by Xanten King Brutus V of Xanten was searching for more islands South. In 986 one of his men, Silanus of Xanten, discovered an island inhabited by men with darker skins. He was brought before the ruler of the men, Emperor Shi'ar II. Shi'ar claimed he was the grandson of Ba'al the God of Murder. Silanus told the Emperor that he too was the male-line descendant of a God, the God of Regicide and Punisher of Oath-Breakers. Shi'ar liked this and asked to meet Silanus his King. He did in 988. He was then married to Sylvia, King Brutus his daughter. The Fall of Imperial Power In 1102 Ba'al II succeeded his father Emperor Shi'ar III. However shortly after his coronation he and his pregnant wife were assassinated by the Princes of Tripoli and Memphis. Ba'al's uncle Brutus succeeded him. However Brutus was angry with the Princes and threatened to have them executed. Brutus was then betrayed by his estranged son, who murdered him. The new Emperor, Shi'ar IV, did not rule long either. He was invaded by the Kingdom of Xanten and it's King Claudius IV. In 1105 Shi'ar died in battle. Shi'ar's one year old succeeded him. He was murdered shortly afterwards on the orders of Prince Selim of Memphis, who then proclaimed himself Emperor. Revival of Imperial Power Selim was very competent and took back the lands Xanten had conquered. He then invaded Xanten and conquered the island, ending Xanten's independence. For two years he had Claudius IV his son Ba'al II rule the island, but Selim decided to end the monarchy and install a governor. He then had Ba'al executed. The Great Civil War In 1163 Emperor Selim II died, after ruling for 58 years. Selim had no sons, but he had a nephew, three son-in-laws and a matrilineal grandson who all desired his throne. Selim had declared his daughter Alisha the new Empress. However her son, de King of Holstein had her killed and declared himself her successor. The Princes of Tripoli, Memphis and Varik all marched on Moghul City. The Prince of Tripoli and his family were then murdered by General Osman Uygur in 1164. Osman then rode to the capitol and conquered it by defeating Prince Selim III of Memphis, who had been crowned Emperor Selim III. Osman then declared himself Prince of Moghul. He married Selim's daughter Sylvia and killed all his other children. The King of Holstein, who was unmarried and childless arrived in Moghul City by the end of the year. There he was defeated by Osman and killed. Osman was then raised by the people to become Emperor. However only half a year the people were starving and Osman and his family were killed by the people. The Prince of Varik had conquered Tripoli and most of the west of the Empire. While Brutus of Holstein had Conquered the East and had become King of Holstein. Varik and Holstein met at Moghul where they agreed that all the lands that Brutus had conquered would be added to his Kingdom and that he would also be awarded Xanten. In exchange Varik's mother was made Empress and was awarded the city of Moghul. The grandson of King Brutus was then married to Varik's daughter. The Death of the Empress In 1170 Empress Munna died, aged 91. Her son, Prince Selim II of Varik had predeceased her by two years. Her grandson Prince Mehmed was now crowned Emperor. He was the first descendant of Selim II to be crowned Emperor. In 1183 Mehmed decided to resume the war with Holstein. He invaded Holstein's new Capitol, Memphis. Mehmed conquered the city and in the throneroom stood the 81 years old King. Brutus challenged Mehmed to a duel and the two fought. After a long battle Mehmed won and he killed the King. The Emperor had also captured the King's grandson, Prince Claudius of Memphis. Mehmed then had him burned. The King's heir, Selim of Holstein was captured and used so nobody could claim kingship of Holstein. However the three main powers still left in the Kingdom, the Principalities of Xanten, Holstein and Tunis united at Tunis. Their leader was Prince Brutus of Tunis. Together they took back Memphis. Mehmed then invaded Tunis where the eldest son of the prince, Ibrahim of Tunis, was regent. He was executed and so were all the noble women. The only members of the House of Tunis remaining were Prince Brutus and his second son Mustafa. Mehmed then retreated to Moghul, where he stood strongest. The three princes then decided to invade Moghul. They were joint by Selim Uygur, distant cousin of Osman Uygur. Selim led a band of soldiers who had rebelled against the Emperor. Selim fell in love with Sylvia of Holstein, eldest child of Prince Brutus of Xanten. They secretly married. The Betrayel of Claudius When in 1185 the army arrived at the gates of Moghul, the Emperor threatened to kill King Selim I of Holstein. However the Princes refused to surrender. That was the death penalty for Selim and the emperor threw him of a tower. The seige then started. A cousin of the new king, Claudius, decided to betray them. He poisoned the Prince of Tunis and his son, ending the House of Tunis. He was then crowned Prince of Tunis himself. He then rallied his men against the King and he destroyed half the army. The gates were then opened and Mehmed and his army attacked Holstein's army from the back. Claudius his army was almost completely destroyed. He then stood next to Mehmed's son, the Prince of Varik. He and Varik fought against Mehmed of Holstein and Selim Uygur. After Varik and Claudius succeeded in killing Holstein, Selim killed Varik, causing Claudius to flee into the city. The Emperor had also retreated, his attack had failed to destroy the enemy's army. He blamed Claudius for his son's death and killed him. The Rise of Brutus Both the King and the Emperor had lost their eldest son. However Brutus had also lost all his allies. He was now the lone ruler. He asked Mehmed for peace, believing they would otherwise destroy each other. However Mehmed had gone insane, he had killed his wife and was about to kill his son. When Brutus intervened the two fought. Brutus was then killed by guards. Selim Uygur, who had been his bodyguard, did succeed in killing Mehmed and the guards. The new Emperor was very young and surrendered to the new King, Brutus V. However Selim Uygur assassinated the Emperor, allowing Brutus to become Emperor himself. The Great Invasion In 1235 Emperor Brutus IV decided to invade the lands to the north. He sailed with a fleet of 340 ships to Hafor, which he invaded and easily conquered. He then moved further north and conquered all of Afalonia, exterminating the royal houses of both lands. They had succeeded by 1237. Brutus then made treaties with the other souvereigns of the continent, allowing peaceful co-existence. The Conquest of the Uygurs The head of the Uygur family, Brutus Uygur, was angry with the emperor because three of his sons had died in the Great Invasion. In 1240 he captured the city of Hafor and declared it a city-state. He installed the rule of a council of nobles, with himself as Dictator. The Emperor cared not for the city and allowed it to be independent. However Uygur did not rule for long. After only three years he and his son were assassinated by a group of Native Haforians led by Harthan the Haforian. Harthan then crowned himself King of Hafor. He then married Munna Rashidi, sister of Osman Rashidi, who was now the leader of the Uygur clan. Fall of Alexander II In 1678 Lord Selim I of Ghabard died. His son-in-law Charles of Hoxberg then reclaimed his inheritence the Hoxberg Empire. He was crowned Emperor and the people rejoiced. Lord Saladin I of the Ufirian Islands then invaded returned to the capitol of Moghul and dethroned his nephew the Emperor. He then had him executed for failing to uphold his land in Ghabard. He then crowned his son Saladin II. Saladin and the Emperor the invaded Ghabard together and captured Emperor Charles VI. He had Charles and his children executed. Saladin then appointed his son Mehmed as Lord of Ghabard. List of Emperors of Moghul House of Imhotep Imhotep I (866-869) Founder Selim I (869-893) Son of Imhotep I Murak I (893-948) Son of Selim I House of Ba'al Shi'ar I (948-973) Founder Shi'ar II (973-1019) Son of Shi'ar I Ba'al I (1019-1042) Son of Shi'ar II Brutus I (1042-1091) Son of Ba'al I Shi'ar III (1091-1102) Son of Brutus I Ba'al II (1102-1102) Son of Shi'ar III Brutus II (1102-1102) Son of Brutus I Shi'ar IV (1102-1105) Son of Brutus II Ba'al III (1105-1105) Son of Shi'ar IV House of Memphis Selim II (1105-1163) Maternal great-grandson of Brutus I Selim III (1163-1164) Nephew and son-in-law of Selim II House Uygur Osman I (1164-1165) Founder First Interregnum (1165-1166) House of Memphis Munna I (1166-1170) (Sister of Selim II) House of Tripoli Mehmed I (1170-1185) Paternal Grandson of Munna I, Maternal Grandson of Selim II Murad I (1185-1185) Son of Mehmed I House of Holstein Brutus III (1185-1229) Nephew of Mehmed I Octavius I (1229-1235) Brother of Brutus III Brutus IV (1235-1276) Son of Octavius I Brutus V (1276-1316) Son of Brutus IV Selim IV (1316-1322) Son of Brutus V Octavius II (1322-1345) Son of Selim IV Brutus VI (1345-1367) Son of Octavius II Selim V (1367-1403) Son of Brutus VI Octavius III (1403-1432) Son of Selim V Rudolf I (1432-1455) Son of Octavius III Brutus VII (1455-1496) Son of Rudolf I Rudolf II (1496-1500) Son of Brutus VII Julius I (1500-1505) Son of Rudolf II Brutus VIII (1505-1531) Son of Julius I Selim VI (1531-1576) Son of Brutus VII Saladin I (1576-1594) Son of Selim VI Alexander I (1594-1603) Son of Saladin I Julius II (1603-1633) Son of Alexander I Julius III (1633-1673) Son of Julius II Alexander II (1673-1678) Son of Julius III Saladin II (1678-1696) Son of Alexander II Saladin III (1696-1697) Son of Saladin II House Al-Jaberi Mehmed II (1697-1699) Grandson of Julius II Selim VII (1699-1699) Grandson of Mehmed II Munna II (1699-1733) Daughter of Mehmed II Ororo I (1699-1736) Daughter of Saladin II Julia I (1733-1735) Daughter of Munna II Saladin IV (1733-1734) Son of Munna II Selim VIII (1733-1736) Son of Ororo I House of York Alexander III (1735-?) Son of Julia I Category:Moghul Category:Emperors of Moghul Category:Empires Category:Monarchies Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:Latins Category:House of Uygur Category:House of Holstein Category:House of Memphis Category:House of Imhotep Category:House of Ba'al Category:House of Tripoli